Musings of a Mortal Instruments Mind
by cultural infidel
Summary: Mostly drabbles now. Just random stuff overall. Please help with the contest inside! Ignore the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

My friends and I made up lyrics to I'm Yours, The Way I Loved You, all sorts of things, for Clary and Jace after reading/seeing Magnus' Dirty Little Secret (it's awesome, by the way). This was a bit of one; no, it doesn't rhyme, we were just joking around. Oops, I forgot to say--this is to the tune of "Lean on Me", which I hate. Does it bother anyone else that the guy wants a friend solely because he thinks he'll need a friend sometime? Not because he's a nice person or anything. Anyway...

Flirt with me

When you're not strong (always);

I'll be your brother

And your hot boyfriend!

Yell for me

When you're in trouble (always);

I'll kill the demons

Then kiss you forever.

Just don't tell

Or they'll give us hell.

The Clave is a stupid incredibly right-wing radically religious group of freaks (dude, they'd be mad because Alec's GAY)

Also, I had this dream last night. It was totally random, but it might even be a scene in a story some day...

Jace and Clary were walking down a shaded pathway in a park. There was no one else around but an older blonde lady who seemed unhappy with life in general and an old guy. He was a traditional grandfatherly type, except with more energy and a mind like a kid's. He actually seemed like the baboon from The Lion King, except in human form. Later, they were walking down a different trail, and the old guy passed them, swinging in the trees. Every time he broke off a branch, he counted it. He was up to seven billion, nine hundred million, (blah blah blah), and ninety-something. Clary asked Jace, "What do you think he'll do when he gets up to eight billion?" Jace said he didn't know. The man counted eight billion, then, instead of counting eight billion and one, asked in a very questioning tone of voice, "I am a fool?" He looked very confused before walking off, very concerned with his dilemma. Jace said something very deep and profound about the man, something about how breaking off the branches was a good thing because it was pretty or something like that. There was a bit more, but that's the relevant--er, wait, none of this is relevant. Oh well, the interesting part.


	2. Cupcake

Here is where the drabbles beging. Morgan and I chose random words and made MI drabbles from them. They're random and wacky but whatever. Please, when you review, say which is better for each one. Mine's on top. Oh, and the title is the word we had to incorporate.

Cupcake

"Close your eyes," Jace murmured to the girl lounging on his bed.

Clary did as he said. She sensed movement, her human pillow shifting and stretching underneath her head.

"Open your mouth," came his low baritone. Clary could feel his sudden grin. "Just trust me."

Her mouth parted, and now she perceived his arm coming closer. He placed something in her mouth and her eyes flew open.

She smiled. "Mmm, cupcake. Want a taste?"

----------

Alec ran crying through the house, pink icing smushed in his hair. He yelled profanities through the sobs, cursing Magnus Bane and his childish prank. All because of a cupcake, smushed in his face.


	3. FanFiction

FanFiction

Jace scrolled down the screen, eyes fixed on the words in front of him. Clary came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoudler.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's funny," Jace mused, sounding sad. "I guess they think we'll end up together."

Clary leaned down close. "Maybe we will," she grinned, and kissed him.

----------

"The story is over!" Jace screamed.

"At least you're not dead," Clary pointed out.

"Well, I was, but then--"

"Shut up," Clary sighed.

"And I'm as good as dead, Cassandra won't write anymore. I'm stuck in this infinite loop where I only get to love you for 50 pages forever!"

"But we'll always have fan fiction," Clary smiled.

"Yippee! We never have to die!"

"And we'll always have lemons."

The happy couple smiled and skipped off into the meadow of shiny pink flowers.


	4. Rachel

Rachel (iluvblooburryz or whatever) wanted a drabble. And it had to have Magnus Bane (naturally). Obviously, she preferred Morgan's.

Rachel

"Who is she?" Alec demanded.

Magnus threw up his hands. "_No one_! At all! She just--"

"Then why was she here? Why is she in your hosue? Why did she leave when I came in?!" He was hysterical.

"Alec. Calm down. She's my--"

The teen looked stricken. "_Girlfriend_?" he whispered.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "No, honey. Rachel's my sister."

----------

"Mmm, Magnus," Alec sighed, curling up into the warlock's chest.

"Mmm, Rachel," Magnus sighed. Alec sat straight up, glaring at Magnus.

"Rachel?" His tone was hard.

"My sister," Magnus explained. "She and I were very close."

"Mmm, incest," Alec mumbled, curling back up. "Did I ever tell you you were very hot?"


	5. Anna

Anna decided she wanted a drabble too.

Anna

Isabelle announced to the room, "I'd like you to meet someone who--"

Alec interrupted. "No more fairies!"

His sister looked annoyed. "No, no t a fairy. Anyway, this person is very important to me and--"

Jace rolled his eyes. "You need to stop bringing home boyfriends."

Everyone started murmuring, discussing her many previous boyfriends.

"Calm down! I'm trying to talk!" Isabelle shrieked, not at all calmly. "This is not a vampire, or a werewolf, or a Downworlder. Just listen."

This time Clary interrupted. "Oh no, where's Simon?"

"It's not Simon!" Isabelle shouted. Finally, everyone was quiet. "Yes it's a mundie, but--"

Maryse Lightwood tottered backwards, almost fainting. "Who? We don't know any boys!"

Isabelle grinned and formally stated, "I'd like to introduce Anna. My girlfriend."

----------

"Hi, my name is Anna. I'll be your waitress this evening." A green pixie fluttered to the table.

"Hi, Anna, I would like…Oh, screw this." Alec threw caution to the wind. "Magnus, marry me. We can elope."

The warlock jumped out of his seat, happiness shining in his eyes. "Come!" He grabbed Anna by the wrist. "We need a witness," he shrugged as the three ran out of the New York diner.


	6. Contaminate

Morgan and I decided on the fifth word of our science test. Which happened to be contaminate (it was over pollution and stuff). Never again--just think of what it could have been...

Contaminate

Aline ran from the demon. A root tripped her, she fell, a huge weight crushed her to the ground. She grabbed for her stele--found it wasn't there--the demon pulled back to stab her with its claws, to kill her--her eyes closed, just waiting--then…No blow, no pain. Just a tugging at her--no, it couldn't, no way…The demon's blood suddenly sprayed onto her, it collapsed on her. It was dead, she was struggling, getting out, running, too shocked to look back, stricken, forever contaminated.

----------

"To love is to destroy." He knew it; he believed it. But love was what he fell into when he saw her flaming red hair. Love is what contaminated his heart. It contaminated his life when he fell in love with his sister.


	7. Groovy

This was another of our friend's ideas. I can kind of picture Magnus Bane saying it. My mom says groovy. Then again, she also says, 'Cool beans,' which is kind of weird...

Groovy

Alec lay with his head on Magnus' chest. His breathing matched his partner's, slow and steady.

Alec started breathing quickly, a picture play8ing in his head. He felt something happening--just the thought of Magnus could start it. Rolling over, he sucked lightly at Magnus Bane's neck.

The warlock almost purred. "You sure you want this?" he asked Alec.

"Yes," the Shadowhunter told him, his voice full of conviction. "I want _you_."

Magnus Bane grinned and turned to face his partner. "Groovy."

----------

"Is this skirt too wide?"

"Sweetheart, there is no such thing as a 'too wide' poodle skirt." Isabelle turned to Clary, who was tying a pink ribbon around her neck. "You look perfect!" she exclaimed, taking in the other girl's outfit.

Isabelle was dressed like a cat in a black short skirt, tube top, ears, a tail, and a lot of makeup.

The two girls walked into the library, giggling and, for Clary, self-conscious. "Happy Halloween!" they shouted as they turned the corner.

They laughed at the boys' outfits: Alec in a Harry Potter outfit, Jace as Fred.

"Scooby Doo? Really?" Clary chuckled.

"Groovy," Jace nodded, embracing her in a tight hug.


	8. Choose

What's funny is that all the drabbles so far were written today. See? School _is _fun and educational! ;D

Choose

Magnus Bane threw his hands in the air. "I can't take this! I can't take not knowing if you're thinking of me when we kiss, always wondering if you'll call my name or his!"

Alec looked miserable. "I know! I love you. But…"

"There will always be a but. Let's just…just call this what it is. A distraction. An experiment."

Newly strengthened, the Shadowhunter strode to his partner. He held him in a tight embrace. "I've decided," Alec said. "I choose you."

----------

Clary's head turned from side to side. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated over and over as she turned her head back and forth. Jace. Simon. Turn. Turn. Love. Love. Turn. Turn.

Soon she would have to choose. Choose one or the other. Choose. To be fair. Let one go. Choose. She would have to choose.


	9. Randomness

Morgan was drawing pretty pictures, but I was bored so Rachel suggested Hobo Joe.

Hobo Joe

Magnus Bane sat with his arms around his partner. They were kissing passionately, no longer aware of their surroundings--the dirty, dingy browns and grays of an alcove under a forgotten bridge.

The only sound besides the wet noises of their lips was the occasional shuffled step and squeaky cart wheel. When a series of loud, confident steps (strange in this place) came, the two lovers didn't notice. They did notice, though, when the figure stopped right in front of them.

"Magnus?" came the strangled wheeze of one who doesn't want to believe, a child seeing his parents eat Santa's cookies.

The kissing men jumped apart at this, one side more reluctantly.

"Alec. How…nice to see you," the warlock managed to croak out.

"Who is this?" Alec demanded.

Magnus Bane widened his eyes in an overly dramatic portrayal of innocent. "Oh, just Hobo Joe."

Because I always pay attention in social studies...They were talking about court and court-marshalling someone and stuff. Whatever. I just caught court, sooo...

Court

The Seelie Court. The one place where he didn't have to--in fact, couldn't hide what he felt from Clary. He grasped her shoulders--it was not how he wanted, just exactly_ what_ he wanted, he must have shown it, oh, she looked so scared, then _magic_. Pure bliss, it should never end it was so perfect but it had to. He pushed her away, he stepped back, it was forever, ever over.

Morgan had this genius idea. I just edited a bit.

Roller Coaster

Life is a roller coaster. It goes up; it goes down. But it goes on. Then it ends, sometimes at the top, sometimes at the bottom. Suddenly, like a light going out. At the speed of light.

Clary's life was no different. It had it's height: her friendship with Simon, meeting Jace. Then it hit rock bottom, the lowest of all lows: Jace was her brother.

Then it went back up: it was all a lie, Jace wasn't her brother; he was her boyfriend. But it goes back down. He died. And there are some things you can't come back from. His death. Forever. Life is a roller coaster. But once it sinks so low, you lose your momentum and you can't come back.


	10. Pumpkins

Rachel's idea.

Pumpkins

Isabelle finished messing with Clary's hair, giving it one last extremely thorough spritzing from yet another colorful bottle. "Ooh," she cooed. "You're so pretty! All thanks to me, naturally."

Clary grinned, then spun to look in the mirror, mouth open for a witty comment. She gasped. Plain Clary, with the frizzy red hair and frumpy clothes, was gone, replaced by a new, _beautiful_ girl for the night. She strutted out into the hallway more confidently than ever before. Isabelle had transformed her from a boring pumpkin to one very shiny, kick-ass carriage.

----------

(Directly after CoB scene in Renwick's, on learning that he and Clary were related)

Jace felt like a pumpkin: a jack-o-lantern. Hollow inside, but still shining bright. Shining with sarcasm. And smiling; a smile that looked more like a grimace. Shining to hide the pain. Shining because you can't change who you are, and you just have to embrace it. Jace felt like a pumpkin. And it sucked to be a pumpkin.


	11. Should

Morgan opened her book to a random page, and she happened to point to should.

Should

"No." Clary looked scared. "We shouldn't, it's--"

"Shh," Jace murmured. "No one will hear." Her trusting face gazed back at his, succumbing to it and oh, she was not disappointed.

They kissed deeply as his hands roamed, as she gasped and curled closer, they had to be closer. Right before they joined together, she still straining towards him, he paused, waiting for her command. She grinned. "You're right. We should."

She gave a primal goran and they were interlocked, a closeness that would last forever.

----------

(About the real Sebastian, not the one pretending to be him)

Sebastian should run away. He should stay good. He should stay true to who he is--a Valentine-hating Verlac. He should make his parents proud. He should kill Valentine--not join his forces. But Sebastian Verlac does not do what he should. After all, shoulda-woulda-coulda means a lot less with the promise of being half-demon.

It's okay. I had to read that twice too. Morgan decided she would create a persona for the Sebastian we know nothing about, who is lured by the (awesome) promise of being special. Poor widdle Sebastian!!!


	12. Mermaid

Rachel's idea again. These (from I think page 9) were all written today. God, school is boring.

Mermaids

"Have you ever been with anyone else?" Clary's eyes were hopeful.

Jace gave a small smile. "No." He defended himself at her skeptical look. "Honestly! Like I've been waiting for you. You?" He expected the same answer from her, but Clary looked away.

"Just one. I'm sorry--he didn't mean anything. Really. I mean, he was a mermaid."

----------

Jace drew a slip of paper from the top hat. He made a face and dropped to the floor, feet together, arms outstretched above him. He began flopping around, one though running through his mind: I hate charades.

"Fish!" Clary guessed.

"Eel?" Jocelyn asked.

"Worm," Simon suggested.

"Beached whale."

With each suggestion, Jace shook his head, impatience growing.

Alec rolled his eyes, disgustedly glaring at all other members of his team. "come on, stupids," he sided, "it's obvious that he's a mermaid!"

Does anyone else think this would have been hilarious ended after the first paragraph? Don't freak out, Morgan, I still think it's funny.


End file.
